


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [13]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Blair is getting desperate about finding Jim's perfect gift.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drabble Day - due 21 Dec - 12 Days of Christmas prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Prompt: The Twelve Days of Christmas:**  


_‘On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…a partridge in a pear tree!’_

“Aaaargh!” Groaning in frustration, Blair pulled his pillow over his head as he tried to drive the annoying ear-worm from his mind. The trouble was that it was very nearly Christmas, and he still had to find that perfect present for Jim. Hence the irritating lyrics that refused to leave him in peace. He had been so sure that by now he would have found the ideal gift, but everything seemed to be either too twee or too expensive, and even though the spirit was more than willing, the wallet wasn’t playing however much he tried to scrimp and save. 

But there had to be something affordable out there which would both please his friend and give him an inkling of how much he meant to Blair. Something that also told Jim how seriously Blair took their relationship as sentinel and guide as well as Jim and Blair, good friends and partners – and hopefully soon to be so much more. 

Then again, he told himself that that was probably wishful thinking, even if sometimes he got the impression that perhaps Jim wasn’t as indifferent to Blair as the younger man sometimes believed. 

Punching his pillow in irritation, he settled down again to try and get some much-needed sleep, only to hear, _‘On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…’_ **AAAAAARGH!!**

It was a sleep-deprived Blair who emerged from his room the following morning, but noting Jim’s questioning look, he pre-empted his friend’s enquiry. “’S’OK, man, honestly! Just one of those nights, yah know? I know I probably look like death warmed over, but I’ll be OK, Jim. Just have to get through this morning at the U, then I’m done for the term, so I can be with you later this afternoon, OK? It’s cool, man!” 

Jim’s expression was definitely suspicious, but to his credit and Blair’s great relief, he held his tongue and simply nodded. “OK, if you say so, kiddo, but you don’t have to come in of you’re that tired!” 

Blair grinned at that. “I’ll be fine, Jim. But I’d best get a move on. The sooner I’m out of here, the sooner I can get back to you, OK?” 

“Sure thing, Chief. But no more ‘cider’ for your end-of-term toast, OK?” 

Blair frowned for a second, then grinned again. “No. No more ‘cider’, man, I promise! Later, man!” and he left the loft, the smile already slipping from his face as he contemplated the ever-diminishing window of opportunity to get that special gift.  


\----------------------  


Some hours later, he was just taking his leave of his friends at the U when Robbie just happened to mention offhandedly that there was a new Native American stall in the open-air market that was selling some ‘really cool stuff’. Blair immediately pricked up his ears. Some inner instinct told him to check it out before going to the PD, so wishing Robbie a happy holiday, he climbed into the Volvo and headed downtown. 

The new stall was easy to spot, and he hurried over, to stop dead in his tracks. There it was. The perfect gift. A beautiful carving of a jaguar, so life-like and so like Jim’s animal spirit. 

And so out of his price range. 

However, before he could despair, the elderly Native American man who tended the stall smiled at him. “You look dispirited, Young Wolf. Why so sad?” 

“Um, sorry, man,” Blair replied, offering the man a rueful smile even as he wondered at the strange greeting. “But that is such a beautiful piece. Worth every penny, I know, but it’s way too expensive for me, I’m afraid.” 

The older man gazed at him speculatively for a moment, and then smiled knowingly. “Give me what you can afford, Young Wolf,” he said, adding enigmatically, “Your watchman will appreciate it, I’m certain.” 

Totally taken aback, Blair couldn’t find it in him to argue, so he handed over all the cash he had in his wallet. 

And then it was his. 

The perfect gift for Jim. 

Wow!  



End file.
